


the king and his ruler

by gayfroggieyama, orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (mentioned several times), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, TsukiKage Week 2020, kageyama calls tsukishima his lover throughout this fic and i don't care that it's ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfroggieyama/pseuds/gayfroggieyama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kageyama tobio hates being the prince, but he likes some of the perks that come with it.tsukishima kei is one of those perks
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	the king and his ruler

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this fic is,,,, extremely suggestive. i'm super happy with how it came out though

Kageyama Tobio hated being the prince. Too many responsibilities and not enough time to be alone.   
  
Kei had begun working at the castle when they were only fifteen, sold to the royal family and employed as a low-ranking server. Tobio had loathed him, in the beginning, too snarky for his own good. Too often they got into fights over nothing. 

One night, when Tobio was near on seventeen, Kei slammed him against the wall and kissed him till his lips bled. His crown clattered to the ground and Kei had bent down, and put it on his head. His soft golden hair matched so well with the silver of the crown that nestled in it.    
“You’re mine, King,” Kei had muttered, even though both of them knew he’d never come close to it.   
  
Years later, it was all the more true. 

Under the head maid’s supervision, they’d been living in the same room for almost a year. Kei was still a little shit. Tobio had learnt that he’d just have to get used to it. His sister was away more, off on journeys with her husband, and his parents occupied the larger castle on the other side of the town, and so he was in charge.

With the permission of his sister he had promoted Kei to head server and insisted that all heads of staff wore tailored uniforms. No one had to know that it was because he loved Kei’s body in white. The shirts Kei wore were fitted and thin, the fabric close enough to his skin that Tobio could just make out his nipples. The pants were tight too, though he’d had to be lenient as to not arouse suspicion.   
  
Besides, what was underneath them was most definitely only for his eyes to see.

* * *

Tobio rose that morning to the crows outside their window pecking on the glass. Kei was still asleep underneath him, slow breathing with a repetitive hitch, making Tobio move a little slower. He gently pulled himself away from his lover’s warm chest, their fur skin blanket resting on his shoulders. He ran a hand from Kei’s collarbone all the way down to just below his belly button. The skin shivered under his touch. 

His fingers drew circles on the forming bruises on his lover’s stomach, the only bit of claim he was allowed to have. Tobio’s thighs rested either side of Kei’s hips, the opposite of how they’d found themselves the night before. 

Kei’s eyes opened and fell on Tobio, and then his warm hand slid from under the covers and up Tobio’s leg, eventually squeezing his hip. That touch alone was enough to control Tobio, and they both knew it.

“Morning, King,” Kei said, voice rough from sleep. He thumbed Tobio’s hip.    
“Morning, my love.”

“We have the ball today, don’t we?”   
“Mhm.” Tobio sighed. Balls were always painful, as were banquets, but at every ball there was an expectation that he’d greet each of the female suitors who had dressed up just to try and woo him. He hated it. Even if Kei hadn’t staked his claim all those years ago, Tobio had never felt anything for a girl. It would just end in an awful marriage and a wife who felt she wasn’t good enough.

On top of that, Kei’s possessive nature got worse. He was usually alright; the castle only really had a small number of staff, and none of them were ballsy enough to try and get into the prince’s bed like Kei was. Ball nights often ended in Tobio being held so harshly against the wall he worried he’d burst through it, and enough marks covering his body that he’d have to go into hiding until they were at least able to be covered by his clothes.

He didn’t quite know how it happened, but he’d ended up wedged into the mattress, Kei’s hand locking his wrists together. Kei sat on his thighs and chuckled as he squirmed. He leant down and kissed Tobio hard, their teeth clacking together as he forced him further and further into the mattress.

Kei rocked his hips a little, as they kissed, allowing their stomachs to slide up against each other. He nibbled Tobio’s bottom lip. Unable to disobey, Tobio felt his mouth fall open. Soon, all he could taste was his lover’s breath. 

A knock at the door left Kei scrambling to sit up. Kiyoko, the head maid, entered, face immediately darkening.    
  
“I’m sorry, my lord,” she yelped, covering her eyes with Tobio’s robes.   
“It’s alright, Kiyoko,” Kei said, “we were just about to get up.” He pried himself from Tobio and grabbed a rug from the floor. “I feel sorry for you, having to see us like that so often.”

Kiyoko lowered the robes and offered a quick smile, “I need to learn to allow you more time.”

* * *

Kageyama Tobio hated being the prince. The outfits he had to wear for formal occasions were terrible, and they always left him mulling over his body. Kei told him that he had perfect proportions, but the pompous outfits his mother selected told him otherwise. They made his shoulders seem a mile wide and his muscle mass lose its definition. At least his ass looked nice in his horrifically tight pants. Kei would be unable to keep his eyes off him, as if he could any other time. 

Just before they left the castle, Kei gave Tobio a few chaste kisses to his lips and jaw. He didn’t say it, but they both knew it was him placing a ghosting claim on the prince. And Tobio, though he technically had more power, would never betray his lover.   
  
“I’m your server tonight, right?” Kei asked, hand trailing down Tobio’s front.   
“Of course, you always are.”   
  
Kei pressed a final, gentle kiss against Tobio’s lips before leaving him alone in their room. 

* * *

Tobio’s parents had never really liked him, at least not as much as they liked his sister. They’d never spent the time to get to know him as a kid, and so the suitors they brought for him were basically anyone who had enough money to attend. The line of suitors went as far as the end of the steps leading up to the castle, and none of them were his type.    
  
First of all, his type was men. Second of all, his type was men who didn’t just assume he was any better than them just because he was born into his bloodline. 

As the suitors piled through, only a few really caught his attention. They were pretty, and had personalities that were enough to keep him entertained, and that was enough for him. 

Tobio sat down at the royal table, immediately joined by Kei. His lover stood just behind his chair, a hand firmly on his shoulder.   
“We’ll start serving soon, I think,” Kei hummed. The warmth of his hand disappeared as he stepped back and walked away.

His calming presence was gone, and Tobio felt bare. He sat and fumbled with his fingers as his parents spoke next to him. Interactions with his parents never went well; they felt the need to comment on everything about him behind his back, but if he wanted the castle, wanted  _ Kei _ , he’d have to keep up appearances.

The busy tables lining either side of the dance floor fell quiet as the King, the true King, stood up to speak. He blabbered on about how he was disappointed that they had to have yet another banquet, that Tobio was yet to find someone he liked. He followed with something lighter, thanking everyone for coming, but Tobio could feel his mother’s eyes firmly on him. They’ll fight about this later. When all he wants to do is curl up in the arms of his lover, his mother will scream at him.    
  
Every banquet since his 16th birthday had ended the same way. Every time Tobio grew a little more withdrawn from his parents.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted Kei making his way to the royal table, his meal and drink in hand. Just ahead of him were his parents’ head servers, but they didn’t really matter.    
  
Tobio certainly wasn’t the only one whose eyes couldn’t leave Kei’s frame. Most of his suitors were looking over Kei too, tracing his curves through the thin white fabric. It was a good choice really; it gave Tobio something to look at, and kept the conversation off of him. 

When Kei returned, his hand found itself lower. Long, calloused fingers brushed against Tobio’s waist, causing him to shudder. Kei smirked. He placed the food and drink on the table after taking a sip and a nibble. It was his job, but the way Kei’s lips fit perfectly around the rim of the chalice felt far too intimate, as if it was another way of putting Tobio in his place. 

* * *

After the lavish meal, Tobio was roped into dance after dance by suitors, all trying to pry their way through his cold exterior. Their feminine charm would always fail. What made Tobio flustered weren’t giggles and batted eyelashes, wasn’t girls in corsets so tight they could barely breathe. It was bold flirting under the moonlight, almost getting caught pinned against a wall, being called  _ King _ even though he didn’t deserve it.

He excused himself after what felt like the hundredth dance, escaping into a quiet hallway. As expected, Kei was there. He looked ethereal in the moonlight, shadows cast so perfectly against his edges he looked like a marble statue, and Tobio felt the stress wash away.   
  
“Don’t run away, King,” Kei teased.   
“I wasn’t running away. I just needed to catch my breath.”   
Kei snickered, offering his hand out, “that’s a lie. Dance with me.”   
  
Tobio took it. His other hand slid up to rest on Kei’s shoulder, an arm tight against his waist, and they danced. The music from the room next to them seeped through the walls and cloaked them. Kei looked gorgeous. He just wished the rest of the world could see him like this, golden eyes soft as they found their home on Tobio’s frame.

  
Tobio leant up and pressed a gentle kiss against his lover’s lips. He nuzzled their noses together, if only for a moment, and watched a blush blossom on Kei’s cheeks.    
  
“I’ll get you for that later,” Kei said, though there was no malice in his voice. They rocked together, slow and gentle, and Tobio kissed him again.   
  
He pulled himself from Kei’s arms, missing the warmth immediately.    
  
“Don’t stop watching me,” he said. He opened the door to the great hall, immediately hit with reality.   
  
“You know I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> my twt is froggieyama if you want to talk to me about kagetsuki!


End file.
